Better?
by dragonfly-rising
Summary: One shot. Yusukes thoughts on why he's protective of Kurama. Open to constructive flames.


Hey Yusuke Urameshi here!

You may be wondering why it seems like I'm beating this guy's face into his neck. Or trying to break every rib he has, or make him bleed a much as humanly possible.

Maybe you aren't. Maybe you just happened to be walking by and saw me on this sidewalk romping on this guy like I'm trying to end his life and just shrugged. I am Yusuke Urameshi after all. I kick peoples asses, its what I do. So you thought you'd just stand there watching one hell of a good beat down.

I'm not trying to kill this guy by the way. I'm teaching him a very valuable lesson. You can't appreciate this type of lesson without a slow, agonizing recovery that requires months and months of excruciating physical therapy. And maybe some psychological therapy just to maintain your sanity.

So no I'm not trying to kill this bastard. I'm just getting as close to it as I can.

See there's a reason I'm doling out this lesson with the type of frenzied rage that scares most people when I fight like this.

Several reasons actually and I'm going to let you in on it, let you get a feel for just why this guy _**NEEDS**_ his ass kicked so thoroughly his family isn't going to recognize him for awhile after I'm done.

That guy over there, the one with the red hair looking like he's more than a little amused by what I'm doing. You see him right? Don't see how you could miss him. Nobody misses noticing him. Not the point though he is the reason this is happening at all.

Don't go all stupid on me with your dirty minds! I'm being serious here!

This bastard that I'm flouncing? This moronic, poor excuse for a thug _**LOOKED **_at Kurama.

You don't get it. I can tell by that funny look on your face.

Hear me out. Trust me he _**NEEDS**_ his ass kicked!

First off it wasn't just any look. It was that look you might have accidentally seen on the face of some creep bastard that made you sick to your stomach even if you had no idea who they were looking at. That kind of look that makes you absolutely _**know **_there is something evil out there. A kind of _**wrongness **_that makes you suddenly start praying because you have to hope that whole yin and yang thing exists. That if there's that kind of darkness there has to be a light that is just as powerful. There just has to be.

Being around Kurama you can't help but notice he gets that look A LOT.

He can't help it really. It's all a matter of his Kurama-ness. He's to damn pretty for his own good. Not just pretty. He's fucking beautiful.

Like I said before get your minds out of the damn gutter and pay attention to what I'm saying!

It's not his fault. Just a matter of how his genes got together and had themselves a party. Lucky him...or not it depends on the way you look at it I guess.

Anyway like I was saying, that _**LOOK **_thing. It pisses me off for a lot of reasons.

He can't just make enemies like everyone else, Kurama I mean. He doesn't get the blood thirsty, I want you to die type. He gets the creepy, stalking, obsessives that don't just want him dead. They want him to suffer for awhile first, then maybe beg for his life. He wouldn't, they know that but they still dream their little dreams of it.

Why you might ask. Here's a little break down of it the way I see it.

Ever seen those nature shows where the narrator is going on and on about some beautiful but endangered species like maybe a tiger? They just keep rambling about this mysterious creature and how this one life is so significant because it just existing is against all odds. You get all caught up in it. Start seeing this almost magical being the narrator is so involved in. You want it to survive, to thrive because its important that it exists. It makes it seem like there just could be a rightness going on in the world.

Then what happens?

The asshole behind the camera sits idly by while the narrator lulls you into this false sense of security. Then WHAM! Some fucking poacher or another animal just kills this amazing creature. All that build up just to have to watch it die because someone or something else had to have it.

It's the same thing with Kurama. His enemies or even just the guys who end up wanting to fight him. They get wrapped up in that sense of unreal, that magical creature crap. They end up obsessing over him, thinking if they can't have him then his death at their hands is acceptable. Because that's the only way they can have him or be a part of his life at all. He has to die because he's to beautiful to live.

Isn't that about as fucked up as things get?!

It worries me sometimes. That I understand that kind of messed up thinking. That I can look at Kurama and get why those psychos just can't seem to help themselves. Doesn't that mean in some way I might be that messed up to?I don't think I am but it's something to worry about either way.

That's another thing that pisses me off about the _**LOOK.**_

We're talking about a guy that took a sword to the stomach for me. A sword! Who does that? Well that red head does. He does other stuff to that if you pointed it out to him he wouldn't acknowledge as a big deal.

Here's the thing, of all of us on this team I think he's the most redeemable. I mean like a _**good**_ person.

I'm not saying Mr. Kitten Lover isn't going to heaven...Hiei probably isn't but that's because he doesn't want to. Hell would be much more fun for him.

Yeah. Yeah. I know. He's a legendary fox demon thief, murderer with no scruples blah, blah, blah.

You don't know him like I do. You have no clue.

I watched this movie once, can't remember the name of it, but it was about angels.

Stay with me on this.

Anyway the movie. Some guy was talking about how you probably didn't ever want to actually see an angel. He went on and on about crap but the jist of it was you wouldn't want to look at one. That a being like that, one that was so perfectly a creature of good walking around with one wing dipped in blood because they also committed sin through killing.

Seeing that would be like looking at god and seeing the devil at the same time right?

Okay. Okay. That was grand scale sized but that's kind of how Kurama is. He's a demon. He also was going to give up his life just for his mom. Think on that one for a bit.

While you're at it you should keep in mind he's basically the glue that our little team works around.

It isn't me no matter what the others say. I lead but Kurama...he's the backbone.

Want more? I'm not the only one who grinds these assholes into dust. I've seen Kuwabara do it a couple of times. And Hiei kills the demons that do it in front of him. So it's not just me.

Getting back on what I was saying about the angel thing. See you just _**don't **_give anyone that can be compared to that a _**LOOK. **_

It's disgusting. Seeing that and not doing anything about it make you that asshole cameraman that just watches shit happen and doesn't do a fucking thing to change it.

So yeah I go overboard about thinking about it. I'm willing to admit it. It pisses me off.

Don't get me wrong. I know he could take these guys out. I know he would do it with less effort and probably more finesse. He's deadly. I'm not missing that about him. Kurama is definitely the last person I ever want to really piss off. Hiei doesn't scare me like Kurama does.

And no I'm not all ga ga about him.

You're missing the fucking point if that's all you see.

I respect him, but there's something about him you know?

Look at him. Standing under that light. I don't care what anyone says he's not all that girly. Yeah he's slim but I've seen him fight. I've seen him kill and walk away without batting an eye.

Thing is when he's alone like that, under a spotlight and you don't know he can and will rip your throat out you might think he's easy prey. I mean that literally because that's part of the _**LOOK. **_He looks like he's not paying attention. He looks fragile.

Maybe that's just me. The fragile part I mean. I think it hurts him. The way these bastards look at him. How would you feel if the only type of care you received was filled with hate and those other disgusting things you know are in those guys minds?

He would never say anything about that. I just think it's there. It can't be easy for him. Being the one that has to deal with that shit all the time. I could be wrong. He may like the attention. But I don't think he does.

So yeah I kick these guys asses. I make them regret ever having a passing thought about Kurama. I make them bleed. I make them beg...if they can. I don't always give them a chance to though. Most of the time they're eating dirt before they can breathe in enough air to do it.

"Are you finished yet Yusuke?"

I look down at the pile of asshole thug at my feet, even give him a little push with the toe of my shoe. He's still breathing. Good for him. We'll see how much he likes his time in the hospital.

I shove my hands in my pockets and grin, "Still up for getting something to eat?"

He shakes his head, laughing at me as he always does in these situations, "Feel better now?"

My grin gets wider. One of these ass kicking events is better then any win in a tournament. It's better then saving the universe. Not that I have...yet. This kind of better makes you want to explode with the rightness that you have inside of you.

Better? Hell yeah I feel better. I just made the world a brighter place.

Go ahead. Think whatever stupid thing you want. Think I'm in love with him or whatever.

You're just standing there.

I'm not the asshole cameraman.

I just saved the fucking tiger...er fox!

What the hell did you do?


End file.
